


隐藏在虞美人草中的情敌

by bookwormduoluoxi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormduoluoxi/pseuds/bookwormduoluoxi
Summary: 少女轻小说承载着少女梦，捡起了书还给了女孩的切原，让对女孩产生了温柔的错觉，当再次看到切原在图书馆，女孩会错意了，于是看到放学后社团切原和其他人两人接吻的场面....





	隐藏在虞美人草中的情敌

**Author's Note:**

> 彼女第一人称视角中的切柳
> 
> 原创女子佐藤：初中二年级，暗恋切原赤也。

对于充满青春的年龄的初中女生来说，看到充满魅力的男生总是会忍不住小鹿乱撞，忍不住对他产生幻想，等到喜欢的能量到达一个点时就会鼓起勇气去和对方告

白，或者用用书信的方式将自己的想法写在可爱带有香气的信纸上，一这种委婉的方式传达给对方。

我理所当然属于后者了，说起来我的喜欢的人和我是同一个学校但不同班的男生，他是那种阳光爽朗类型的男生，很特立独行又受欢迎的类，平常不拘小节的样子，

本身是个温柔细心的人，说起我和他的相遇，是在和今天同样的樱花飞舞的日子，那天的我由于前一天熬夜看书导致睡过头差点迟到，原因是想早点读完新发行的轻小

说恋爱少女系《吸血鬼恋人》”第五卷，其中的吸血鬼雅夜大人实在是太有魅力了，他那血红的眼睛和一头富有魅力的栗色秀发散发着魅力。我一边幻想着自己是里面的

女主和雅夜大人一起冒险恋爱。因为着急赶时间，快要到上课的时间了，急着从鞋柜处跑到楼梯上的时候不小心将放在书包里的轻小说掉了出来。

  
那时我已经到了走廊上，却发现以雅夜大人为封面的书正躺在我刚才换鞋的鞋柜面前，这时脑海里飞快闪过一个念头，如果被辅导员捡到的话一定会没收的，第五卷

还差一点就读完了，只要快速跑过去捡起书放回书包里就没问题了，我急忙奔回刚才走过的地方，却发现在鞋柜前面，站着一个的卷发的男生，那男生一手拿背着网球包

一手拿着那本《吸血鬼恋人》天啊，他一定会嘲笑我居然看这种书吧，我愣愣的紧盯他手里那本书，我想我一定紧张的脸都红了。

虽然很为难但是为了雅夜大人我一定要拿回自己的书，我牢牢盯住他和手里的那本书，他正好抬头见我气喘呼呼的朝他奔过去，当我正准备拿回那本书时，他面朝我露出了

我见过最清爽自然的笑脸。

  
“这本书是你丢的吗？”

他的话里没有让我嘲笑我的意思，这是我的第一想法，心里暗暗松了口气。

之后他的笑容还是声音让我停止了思考，只见我本能的红着脸点点头，然后他将那本书还到了我手上。

  
“是本好书呢，小心不要再弄丢了。拜拜~”

  
接着传来学校上课的铃声，只见那男生叫出一声不好，只见他背着一个很大的网球包迅速的飞奔上楼，只留下我一个人呆呆的站在鞋柜前抱着那本书，满脑子都是他刚刚对我温柔的话语，我想要感谢他，可是却没能说出口。

  
之后的一上午我都没有心思听课，我双手捧着脸往像窗外的天空，脑海里浮现那男生的样貌，我想知道那孩子是那个班的，感觉比我要小的样子。

“佐藤！！佐藤！”

结果我被点名了。

  
在午休时，节子和小爱发现我心不在焉又魂不守舍的样子，在她们的质问下我说出了被他捡到书的经过，聊起了那个男生的事情。

节子的建议是既然是一个学校的，去网球部会比较好打听吧，我真的后悔没有及时问他的名字，只知道似乎是网球部的人，因为背着网球包。

之后读了后面的章节，却对雅夜大人说的话无论如何都没有平时的悸动心情，满脑子都是有关那个男生的样子，看来我是要背叛雅夜大人了，我看着镜子里脸颊发红的自己，

可能自己单方面的恋爱了呢。

  
  
我想要了解他，得知那男生叫切原赤也，是和我同年级的学生，听说他是网球部的王牌，有人说他才刚加入网球部不久就当上了正选，而且还曾经挑战过立海网球

部传说中称为的“三强”的学长们，原来他是那么厉害的人啊，具我所知，就我们学校的初中网球部光是加入的部员就有进百人之上，有很多有经验的部员在其中互

相竞争，因此想当上正选也是难上加难的情况，他居然轻易就进入到正选的行列，果然很了不起呢。

于是在课业结束后我不再去图书馆而是悄悄跑到了网球部的练习场地，终于在一群穿着暖黄色网球部服的人群中找到了他，切原君还是那头卷曲的头发，灿烂的笑脸；

在网球球场上的他看上去犹如明星一样闪耀着光辉，阳光照耀在布满汗水的他的身上，他犹如一只快乐的小鸟追逐着网球在球场上飞翔，眼睛里也闪耀着自信的光芒。

  
原来切原君打网球时是如此的帅气呢，心中有某个地方小鹿乱撞了，发出强烈的跳动声。

放学后我鬼使神差的去杂货店买了粉红色的信纸和信封。

  
之后的课间我依旧悄悄去2年D班去看他，他可能已经忘了我的存在，只见他开心的和同班同学聊着什么，真是羡慕他们啊，可以和切原君同班，如果是这样，

我就可以经常的观察切原君的日常了，好像有点像跟踪狂？这样子是不是不太好？可是我急切的想知道有关更多他的事。

在我胡思乱想的时候，不小心撞到了眼前的人，只见对方手中的笔记本一下掉在地上，我马上低头道歉，眼前似乎是个身材高大的学长，认为他是高年级的原因是

因为他身上的气质实在让人难以忽视，不像是低年级的学生，高大的学长先表示歉意的询问我的情况，才弯腰捡起了笔记本。当我看到笔记本上写着资料两个字，

后面还用黑体笔圈了一个柳字，大概是学长的名字里的字吧，只见学长走到了切原君所在的D班，大概是找人吧。

  
周五那天我照例走进图书馆看书，突然看到切原君正站在图书馆的其中的一面书架前面，天啊，老天一定是听到了我的心声，才让我和他有了单独相处的机会，

我观察了他一会，看样子他似乎是在苦恼了好一阵子的表情，像是在找什么书的样子，看着那样烦恼的他我突然鼓起勇气，小心的走到他面前：

“那个，切原君是吧，前阵子鞋柜前书的事多谢你了。”

  
他回头望着我楞了五秒，马上想起那天的事了，露出一副原来是你啊，那个丢小说的人。

我报上了自己的名字，并再次为书的事感谢他，他露出了清爽的笑容，和之前那个俘虏我的笑容一样。

我问他在找什么书，他告诉我是一本叫做虞美人草的书，那似乎是夏目漱石的书吧，好像是一本很难懂的书，因为我喜欢看村上春树的书和少女轻小说，夏目漱石的

书看的不多，只是没想到切原君居然看夏目漱石的书，真让人意外呢。

  
  
“切原君喜欢夏目漱石嘛？”

  
“还好吧，我不经常来图书馆。”

  
“这样，因为切原君是网球部的所以很忙吧。”

  
“是啊，练习真的累啊，部长还说要给我加量。”

  
“好辛苦的感觉，不过看书也可以减轻一些疲惫感吧，虽然说虞美人草作为夏目漱石的处女座有些晦涩难懂来的。”

  
“也许吧，不过佐藤你知道的很多呢。”

  
“没有啦，只是有时间在图书馆里看一些闲书罢了。”

  
“不能说是闲书吧，能看进去书的人很了不起啊，作为一种爱好吧。”

  
“没有那那么厉害，我的脑子很笨的。”

  
“不会啦，喜欢看书的佐藤的很好啊，看书的喜好很棒啊。”

  
“哪里....只是碰巧喜欢。”

  
一阵短暂的停顿后两人都没有再开口，不能让气氛冷淡下来，我突然想冒出一个大胆的想法，切原君好像没有恋人的样子，虽然社团外面经常有网球社的粉丝后援团

的女生，但是切原君对她们似乎也都是同样的态度，有点像....像对待给自己加油打气的粉丝那样吧，对，就是粉丝的态度，所以切原君一定没有女朋友的吧。

  
“诶那个..切原君这样厉害的人一定有女朋友了吧。”

  
期待他答案的同时也紧张的不得了，一定不要有啊，拜托！！

  
“嗯，女朋友什么的没有哦，”

  
“原来如此...意外呢，毕竟切原君很受欢迎的样子。”

  
太好了，没有女朋友，听到这句话心总算放松下来了，有机会！在其他女生告白之前。

“是啊，因为社团活动很忙啊，我要把更多精力用在网球上，才能打赢网球部的前辈们。”

  
“切原君，好厉害啊，有这样的干劲，超越前辈什么的，一般人可不敢想呢。”听说大家都说网球部的三年级前辈们都强的可怕，简直强的不像人类。

  
“我迟早会比前辈们更强的，我才是网球部的NO1呢选手呢。”

  
“切原君的话一定可以的吧，因为有那么强的信念呢，感觉一定可以做到，大概会很辛苦呢。”

  
“嘻嘻，是吧，多谢啦~”

  
怎么回事，心脏跳的越来越厉害了，不行啊，我的心脏不要再跳了，会被切原君听到的，我紧握双手别过头不希望被切原君看到自己满脸通红的样子。

怎么办，越来越喜欢他了。

那天我们一起在书架前找了那本书，但是没有找到，又询问了图书管理员，被人借走了，有点可惜。但我有点小庆幸，没想到可以和切原君在图书馆里相见而且还交谈了很多，

之后他很快就去社团活动了，对我来说只是这样近距离的交谈就很满足了。

几天后，我突然发现了切原君要找的那本虞美人草的书还回来了，虽然很想把他交给切原君，但是想看看这本书是什么样的内容，翻开了几页发现这本书的内容里有

大量的俳句和歌组成的文章，以及还有一些类似中国古诗的语句，果然是一本晦涩的书呢，虽然有注释解释但是还是读起来比一般书要困难的多，想要读这本书的

切原君真是了不起呢，我为只喜欢读少女小说的自己感到了某种愧疚。

  
  
  
看到第二章时总算看到了有关男女爱情的故事，一个叫小野的男人和一个藤尾的女性在聊天。当我读到他们聊起埃及艳后和安东尼时，一些句子吸引了我的视线。

  
[ “ 生死与共的爱情是紫色吗？

  
不是生死与共的爱情是紫色，是紫色的爱情必须生死与共。

  
你是说，斩断爱情时会喷出紫色的血吗？

  
我的意思是，当爱情发怒时，那把斩断爱情的匕首会发出紫色的亮光。

  
这是我对莎翁作品的评价......安东尼在罗马与屋大维娅结婚时....使者来报告婚讯时......克丽奥佩特拉她.....

  
因嫉妒而令紫色更深浓吗？

  
当埃及的阳光烤焦紫色时，冰冷的匕首会发出亮光。 ” ]

  
紫色,爱情的字眼让人想到吸血鬼雅夜大人，但是雅夜大人不会为了政治而娶了女主之外的女性，因嫉妒而令紫色更深浓的情况也不会出现在雅夜大人的世界中，

因为雅夜大人是非常爱女主的。克丽奥佩特拉的爱情始终是个悲剧，因为她无法证明安东尼爱的她本人，毕竟她身为女王，后来他还娶了其他女性....

我默默合上了这本书，感觉不是很适合我看的类型的书籍，果然还是把他交给切原君吧，却在不经意翻看到了借书卡，借书卡的第一格写着柳莲二的名字。

柳，好像在哪里见过，这个字让我想起学长捡起的笔记本上的字也是这个字吧，不过我还是处于私信赶快借走了那本书，再被其他人借走就麻烦了。

  
我望着桌子上的已经写好的那封告白信，希望没有写的太过啰嗦，字还是那么难看，会不会让他觉的困扰呢，可是还是很想交给他。

什么时候给他比较好呢，我计划着把那封信夹在那本书里面，这样就可以正大光明的交给他了。之后我问到了网球社团的结束时间，

于是那天我故意留在图书馆磨磨蹭蹭的看书，其实那天的小说情节一点都没进入到脑子里，大概因为太过在意切原君的事了吧。

等好不容易等到网球部社团的时间快要结束时，我迫不及待的跑到他们一定会经过的地方附近等着他，希望切原君身边没有其他人在就好了，因为我不敢保证在其他面前把那本书

交给他，虽然只是一本书罢了，但是想到里面夹着的信就让我不自觉心虚了很多。

  
看着从社团室里走出一个又一个学长，我十分紧张的躲在书后面期待着切原君的身影，其中一个有着浅银发的学长瞄了我所在的方向一眼，发出意味不明的声音便走了，

应该没发现我吧，切原君还没出现，就那样等了一会，最后总算看到了走在最后的切原君和另一个学长，两人有说有笑的走过来，切原君的表情比任何时候都要开心，

那样愉快的情绪。

在我还在犹豫鼓起勇气想要叫切原君的名字，想要现身把那本书交给他时，看到了让我当场身陷冰窖的场面，同时也刺痛了的我悸动的心。

切原君主动拉住了身边那位学长的手，在学长回头的时候，抬头亲吻了那个学长的嘴唇。

  
那个学长正是在走廊撞到的那位带着笔记本的学长。

  
什么？什么情况？？刚才那是什么？

只看到全程那两人一直关系亲密的走在一起，还能听到切原君元气满满的愉悦声音。

“快点，柳前辈！！”

  
  
切原君.....喜欢的人是柳学长吗？......这样啊，所以才会没有女朋友.....

柳学长....那本虞美人草的书，那本借书卡....柳学长就是柳莲二本人吧，说不定切原君借那本书也是为了柳前辈......

一切不经意的小细节像是拼图一样，所有的情景都连接出的线索指向两人的关系，直到最后变成他们接吻的一幕。

等到他们离开了校园，我才渐渐恢复本来的感觉。只留下我一个人在原地，那本书还紧紧握在手中，只是里面情书没有任何意义了。

  
那时我的脑子里浮现出书中的内容：当爱情发怒时，那把斩断爱情的匕首会发出紫色的亮光，因嫉妒而令紫色更深浓。

  
“当埃及的阳光烤焦紫色时，冰冷的匕首会发出亮光。”

  
那一刻我似乎明白了克丽奥佩特拉的心情，一种近乎疯狂的情绪在脑海中舞动。

  
紫色的匕首从我心中诞生了，那紫色的血是我的心流出的颜色，在放学后的下午那天的夕阳都变成了紫色。

end——————————————


End file.
